Violated
by FFxina
Summary: Warning YAOI: "What could you possibly be good for brother? I just don't get it." Rin coughed up blood as he desperately gasped for air. "I can't tell. Do I maybe have you cut you open?" Rins eyes grew wide in horror as he watched the Earth Demon King slowly draw forth his younger brothers stolen katana.


**Violated**

* * *

"STOP THAT!"

A fairly seemingly harmless young boy perched himself on top of a golden statue as he held a blue katana in his dainty hands.

"I see, so the sword is connected to Gehenna."

He nonchalantly unsheathed the sword halfway and blankly stared as Satan's icy blue flames engulfed his enraged younger brother.

"And when I sheath it, the gate closes as well."

Rin had enough of this nonsense. Was this bastard mocking him? He snarled as he bared his teeth and growled at the green haired demon boy who sat with a blank expression, staring at his younger brother in slight interest.

"Make up your fucking mind."

"Hmmm…."

The demon earth king squatted still, holding out the blue katana in front of him as he quietly contemplated his little brother's angry remark.

"Then, let's leave it this way!"

Amaimon quickly unsheathed his younger brother's demon slayer and proudly held it high into the air, admiring the fabulous way its blue flames danced and coiled around its blade.

"You fucking-"

Rin growled lowly as his anger and patience had finally met its boiling point. Without hesitation he jumped toward the earth demon king, ready to tear his ass apart. He kicked against the golden statue and hoisted his weight into the air, pouncing his way up and landing a thunderous kick as he slammed the statues head into dust.

Amaimon stared blankly as he easily dodged and landed onto the railing of a nearby roller-coaster.

"Ahh! What have you done to our brother's head?"

"What the hell do you want!"

"What do I Want? I had some free time so I just came here to play."

"AH?"

The earth demon king lightly sucked on the last bit of his lollipop, promptly spitting its stick out.

"This is an amusement park after all so let's have a lot of fun younger brother!"

With his last words spoken, he calmly reached out his arm and snapped his fingers. Rin watched in slight amazement as the once dead amusement park slowly came to life; lights blinking on and off with a soft electrical buzz, rides slowly operating around with the humming of engines.

"Come on~ catch me if you can~"

The Earth Demon King playfully sang and clapped his hands as he wiggled his hips, chanting his mock at his younger brother.

"You fucking! Don't you screw with me!"

Rin screamed at Amaimon as he glared at his wiggling back with killing intent. That was enough. Before snapping in his own anger, Rin leaped into the air, lunging at his dancing target with all of his strength.

Amaimon simply dodged by shifting his step before crouching back down on his knees. He casually slung his younger brothers blue katana against his shoulder until an entertaining idea struck him.

"This reminds me, I'm currently learning about the Japanese culture and children games,"

Rin ignored Amaimon's blatant rambling as he stomped his way toward the expressionless demon, individually climbing each red railing on the roller-coaster.

"What the fuck is he talking about-"

Rin continued his way uphill until he came to realize the noisy whining of the operating roller-coaster as it vibrated against the metal railings, only seconds away from smashing into him.

"Shit!"

"This is so much fun!"

Rin quickly jumped into the air and successfully dodged from the roaring machine until he noticed the tip of green hair behind him from the corner of his eye.

"I also heard that this is an extremely popular game within the Japanese culture."

"What?"

And before Rin could retort and block any attempt of attack, Amaimon had casually brought his fingers inches away from Rin's forhead.

"! Shi-"

Amaimon casually flicked his fingers and in less than a blink of an eye Rin was sent flying toward the ground, mercilessly crashing through the iron railings of the red roller-coaster. He screamed at the painful force of the simple movement and reluctantly continued to smash through the debris, shattering his bones and muscles from the violently raw force.

Amiomon indifferently jumped and dropped into the air after his little brother, forcing his weight on top of Rin's damaged body. Dust filled Rin's lungs as he gasped for air at the pain of his broken ribs poking at his organs.

"I don't get it. Why are father and brother so obsessed with him?"

Amaimon tightly grabbed onto Rin's collar as he continued to effortlessly pound his fist into his younger brother's face, trying to make sense of his own confusion while falling in mid-air.

"I just don't get it."

Were his little brother's blue flames different from fathers? Was it just for show? Nothing made sense. How could he be so weak?

Amaimon was done. He pulled his arm straight back and striked with full force. He silently watched in sheer disappointment as his little brother crashed into the ground, concaving the cement. Rin gaped in sidesplitting pain as Amaimon roughly met the ground by digging his knees into Rin's marred abdomen. Rin's broken scream was cut short as Amaimon held him down in between his knees and continued to beat him senseless.

"This is such a let down. I had hoped you'd be good for killing some time, but I guess we're don-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was reluctantly interrupted by a threatening bloody coughed up 'fuck you'. Amaimon frowned. He wasn't one to tolerate disrespect but he was surprised his weak brother still managed to keep his guts in place.

"You have a dirty mouth little brother."

Amaimon blankly blinked and shot out a hand, dangerously choking the life out of him. Rin gasped at the deafening pain; successfully slipping one bloody hand out from Amaimon's knee, desperately clawing at his brother's choke.

_Shit, I'm going to pass out like this! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Rin dug his dull fingernails into Amaimon's wrist as he begged for a gasp of air, squirming under his deadly grip.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

His vision slowly blurred as the forceful blockage of blood flow turned his pain into an unsavory tingle in his head. He could feel his eyes threatening to roll back any second, forgetting the light of day.

_Shit! Shit! I can't, anymore-_

Rin's clawing stopped as his strength slowly dissipated and numbness dominated his once erect body. His clawing hand on Amaimon's choking grip turned limp as he now softly grasped onto his older brother's wrist, begging for release.

"You know, it would be troublesome for me if you died right now otouto."

Finally, Amaimon loosened his grip on Rin's choke, letting him gasp in that desperately needed amount of air. He indifferently watched as Rin coughed and hacked in frantic gasps.

But still, Amaimon didn't quite understand. Why were his brother and father so interested in such a weak thing? Not only was he so weak but his life was too fragile. Was it something else? Was there something else completely entertaining about him? What could it be?

"G-get off of me."

Rin managed to choke out his words under Amaimon. It was enough to let him breath, but it wasn't good enough to be comfortable.

"I've been wondering what you could ever be good for,"

Amaimon lifted his fore finer and blankly watched as he dragged his black nail across Rin's pale cheek, slicing it like butter. Rin flinched at the sharp pain, glaring and growling at his harasser.

"Could it be that maybe you have different blood? You are born from a human woman."

Amaimon indifferently stuck his tongue out and stared into panicked blue eyes, questioning in terror his next move. Rin nearly shrieked as he felt his brother's tongue slowly lick his open wound, leaving an unwanted trail of wet saliva.

_What the fuck?_

Amaimon frowned. It wasn't enough to tell.

_W-wait a minute! What the hell?!_

Amaimon continued to pin Rin roughly to the ground with his hand around his thin neck, continuing his exploration.

"I can't tell. Do I have to maybe cut you open?"

Rin's eyes grew wide in horror as he watched the earth demon king slowly draw forth Rin's stolen blue katana from his shoulder.

He couldn't be serious. No fucking way.

"What the fu-"

Amaimon roughly bashed his younger brother's head into the cement once more to silence him before he could speak. He didn't want to hear any more of his bad language.

"Uhg!"

Rin hissed at the sporadic pain. His neck burned at the vigorous rubbing of skin, turning it black and blue. He clamped his eyes tightly together as he tried to mentally manage with the pain, hoping to counter and break out of his brother's grip quickly.

"Otouto-"

A blatant whisper spilled into his ear, freezing all sudden movement.

"I can smell your fear."

And before he was given the chance to come back to his senses, Amaimon ruthlessly drove the blade through his younger brother's left shoulder.

"…."

"! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

* * *

Rin wheezed and dazedly watched as Amaimon indifferently collected his blood at the tip of his black fingernail, rolling his tongue out and licking it in.

"Hmm…."

Rin breathed heavily as he wheezed, the pain relentlessly coursing through his body. He watched with the little strength and sanity he could muster as Amaimon slowly popped each button off with his nail. The notorious green demon slowly dragged his finger across his younger brother's chest, observing in calm detachment as the crimson trail of blood traced across his cuts.

"…ungh"

His wounds weren't healing anymore. He must have had lost too much blood and strength to be able to restore his wounds. How interesting.

Amaimon ignored his younger brother's pleading struggle and continued on with his exploration. He lowered his head and lightly trailed his tongue across Rin's heaving chest, using one hand to strangle him down and the other to remove the clothing out of his way.

"!"

Rin panicked. He could feel Amaimon's teeth scrape against his open wounds as his tongue gently slided over his skin. His conscious screamed at the uncomfortable dread, urging and pleading his body to escape however, it was beaten past its limit, leaving him helpless and immobile.

"A-Amaimon, what the fuck are you do- mmph!"

Amaimon crudely clamped his hand across Rin's face, forcing his silence. Rin stared in fear as droopy oxen eyes gazed impassively into alarmed blue orbs. What was this bastard planning? He watched as the Earth demon King slowly traced his pink organ up his collarbone and toward his bruised neck. Rin shivered at the unusual sensation, turning away in distress.

"I think I've figured it out."

The demon king momentarily stopped and sat upright on Rin's hips as he licked his blood stained fingers. Rin glanced up at the nonchalant demon, perplexed by his statement.

"It's because your blood tastes like candy."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and glowered back at his violator, momentarily flinching at every sporadic tinge of pain. Amaimon ignored his brother's glare and decided continuing on with his tasty discovery.

"I hope you don't pass out because of the loss of blood. I can't guarantee you'll be kept alive."

He brought his head back down against Rin's face and lightly licked his brother's ear, devouring it whole in a matter of seconds.

Rin clamped his eyes shut at the slimy intrusion. This was bad. Very very bad. He could feel his brother work his way around and into his ear, leaving erratic shocks of pleasure to shiver up and down his spine. He unconsciously clutched onto his sleeve as he desperately tried to maintain his mental sanity, refusing to give into the undesired growing pleasure.

"Mmph!"

Rin gasped under Amaimon's grip as heat began to pool toward his head, turning his ears a flush red and leaving his breathing ragged. Noticing the significant change of behavior in his little brother, Amaimon curiously glanced toward Rin's flushed face as he turned his brother's head further to the side, hoping to dig into the side of his bruised neck.

"Unngh!'

Rin couldn't hold it in anymore. Even though he was Satan's son, he was still a teen boy going through puberty and his senses were heightened to the max, extremely sensitive on contact. And as much as he wanted to beat the living shit out of the green bastard, the pleasure continued to fog his sanity.

Amaimon nibbled, receiving a muffled whimper. He continued to work his way around the neck until he felt something hard. Amaimon halted his movement and nonchalantly stared at the hard object he was sitting on. Rin's face grew a beet red as he squirmed underneath, praying at the awkward humiliation.

"I've read about the human body as well,"

It was mortifying.

"that this is a sign of excitement,"

Rin's face dangerously contorted into panic.

"and that it must be released."

With nothing more said, Amaimon forcefully turned his brother over onto his stomach, seizing his wrists into the dirty ground. Rin cried at the sudden weight and reluctantly obliged at his mercy, having trouble just keeping his consciousness from blacking out on him. Amaimon then effortlessly unbuckled and dragged his younger brothers' pants down; blocking Rin's struggling and thrashing with his elbow.

"N-NO! STO-STOP THIS!"

Rin kicked and resisted with the little strength he had but to no avail, whimpering at Amaimon's heavy weight.

"Ge-Get the fuck off of m-! Ungh-!"

Amaimon quietly grabbed his brother's member and swiftly began to pump it up and down. He watched with blatant interest the reaction he received as he continued to pleasure his trembling brother.

"!...un-ungh…."

Rin dug his nails into the dirt as the pleasure continued to ruthlessly pound through his body, leaving him numb and hot to the touch. The shame burned his mind as his body neglected his thoughts and continued to send shocks of perpetual pleasure to the tips of his fingers.

"Please….stop…..unn…"

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and buried his face into the gravel as he tried to control his rugged breathing, holding in his whimpers and groans, desperately clawing at the ground. Amaimon rubbed his thumb across the slit and watched his brother moan into the dirt, tearing through the gravel, powerless against the throbbing pleasure.

Amaimon found this interesting. He had heard about how humans in the Assiah not only mated for reproduction but for pleasure as well. Demons would have sexual intercourse but usually only for the sake of reproduction itself rather than pleasure. Sex, in hand, was more of an annoying task rather than an enjoyable thing, especially for Demon Kings such as himself. He would rather spend his free time and have a lot more fun killing and fighting other demons rather than lay around in bed. However, despite being Satan's son himself, his younger brother's reaction to pleasure fascinated him.

"Ungh…..please….un…."

Tears welled up in Rin's clamped eyes as he panted into the ground, balling his captive hand behind his back into a bloody fist, feeling his climax approaching. Amaimon slid his tongue across the sweaty nape of his brother's neck, tasting him raw; he could feel the pulsating flesh and smell his vulgar yearning for lust. Wanting to push further, Amaimon began to pump faster, earning a vigorous broken cry as his younger brother pleaded for him to stop. However, Amaimon wanted to push further. He wanted to see the end to his release.

"Ungh!"

A broken voice cried out into the dirt and gravel as bloody fingernails raked the earth. Amaimon finally stopped as he felt a hot sticky liquid pour into his hand. He blankly blinked as he brought it up to his sight and studied the substance silently. He indifferently rolled his pink tongue out and tasted the warm substance as he eyed his defeated younger brother.

"Hmm…"

Rin's exhausted form shuddered with every shallow breath, drained in body and soul. His eyes were dimming out as his consciousness slowly faded. And before blacking out into brink of exhaustion, his glazed blue gaze reluctantly met with the blurred figure of a victorious expression.

_I think I've figured it out. You're just fun to violate. _


End file.
